Gordo's Diary
by totallyduff
Summary: Sick and tired of knowing what goes on inside Lizzie's head? Well then read Gordo's diary and see what goes on inside HIS head!
1. Gordo's Diary

Hi guys! This is my very first time writing a fan fiction. I LOVE the TV show, Lizzie McGuire and I watched nearly all the episodes. Anyways, hope you like my story. I will also make the next set of Gordo's Diary if you guys enjoy it! Well have fun reading!  
  
Gordo walks into his bedroom and gets his diary out from his bookshelf. Then he turns on his study lamp and starts to write...  
  
Dear diary, I am so sick of writing in this diary! It's such a girly thing... And what if someone finds my diary and starts to read it? But... It's the only way to express my feelings, thoughts and what happened at school or while hangin' out with my friends.  
  
Well, firstly, school was fine as usual. And also as usual, I had this weird feeling when I looked at Lizzie, or when she hugged me when she had to go to class. I felt like I was... Melting... I felt like this for a while, but I don't know why I feel like this. Maybe it's because...  
  
[Gordo goes silent and stops writing. After a couple of seconds, he starts to write again.]  
  
I could NOT possibly like Lizzie... Can I??? I mean, we've been friends for a LONG, LONG time, but I've also been friends with Miranda for a pretty long time too but how come I don't have a weird feeling when I look at her or when she hugs me? Well, you know chicks... They're mysterious, and... really nice, pretty, sensitive... BUT that's not my point. The point is that, do you think I possibly like Lizzie? I mean, it's Lizzie...  
  
[Gordo's mom calls, "David! Go to bed hun!" "Ok mom!" Gordo yells back.  
  
Anyways, I better go now. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Good night... 


	2. What she sees in me

Hi guys! This is the second part of Gordo's Diary. Hope you enjoy it! And if I get enough reviews, I might write a lot more parts. And also thank you for your last reviews. They were really nice. Thanks again!  
  
[Gordo ends a 3-way phone conversation with Lizzie and Miranda. Then he walks to his desk and starts to write in his diary...]  
  
Dear Diary, Tomorrow is Valentines Day. So I really want to get something for Lizzie. But, something doesn't feel right... If I ask Lizzie to be my Valentine, Miranda will feel left out and go all mad at me.  
  
Anyways, enough about tomorrow. Today was another usual day. Lizzie and Miranda were blabbing on and on about how hot Ethan Craft is and how much they wanna go out with him... I was obviously not fitting into the conversation so I went away and hung out with Matt.  
  
Matt was playing his video game and eating popcorn. I knew it wasn't going to be the best thing to hang out with Matt but come'on, it had to be better than listening to Lizzie and Miranda talking about Ethan. I mean, what is up with that guy? Well, yeah his hair looks good and acts cool but, I've been their friend for years and they don't notice me. Am I that ugly?  
  
Anyways I started talking to Matt about what he was planning to for the rest of the day. He told me that he wasn't doing anything so I asked if he wanted to do something with me. Like... make a video for Lizzie! Matt got excited for about 5 seconds, but when I said the word, "Lizzie", he just stared and walked away. I don't understand that kid. I know most sisters and brothers don't get along but... Oh, who knows... I don't even have a brother or a sister in the first place. But Lizzie is like a sister to me. I have known her for the rest of my life. I like her in a sister way but I also like her in a... Closer way. What should I do?  
  
Well, so far my plan is to make a video for Lizzie (since my skill is filming), and give it to her as a Valentines Day present. But I have a feeling she won't take the whole Valentines thing serious... What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?  
  
Ok, I figured it ALL out. I am going to ask out Lizzie!  
  
[A phone call interrupts Gordo. Gordo picks it up. It was Lizzie asking what she should give Ethan Craft for Valentines Day. Gordo's not surprised... Anyways, Gordo tells Lizzie to ring Miranda about it, since it's a girly thing. Then Gordo hangs up and continues to write in his diary]  
  
That was Lizzie on the phone. Asking what she should give Ethan for Valentines Day!!! I am beginning to hate this guy! Maybe it's not such a good idea to ask out Lizzie.  
  
Well, I better go work on my video that I'm giving to Lizzie. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
That was part 2 guys. I know it isn't as good as the first one but I wanted to write it anyway. Hope you guys liked it! And please write a review on it. I love reading your reviews! Bye for now! 


	3. Lizzie will you be my valetine?

Hey again! This is my third part of Gordo's Diary! I have gotten a lot of reviews and it is encouraging me to write more parts to it. Also keep up the helpful reviews because they are really helping me 'cause I'm new and I don't know how to do some stuff... Thanks for all the good comments. I really appreciate it!  
  
[Gordo walks slowly into his room with a sad expression on his face. He slowly grabs a pen off the floor and gets his diary out and starts to write...]  
  
Dear Diary, Now I really don't want to write in this diary. I have tried everything to get Lizzie to know that I have feelings for her but she thinks I'm just kidding around. Now I know what love feels like... Love? I'm not in love with Lizzie... At least I don't think so... [Gordo goes blank] But what's the use. She will always be a friend, nothing closer than that. Plus she has a MAJOR crush on Ethan. Ethan... It's always Ethan this and Ethan that. I HATE THAT GUY!  
  
Anyways, let me tell you what happened at school today.  
  
Obviously, Ethan got the most Valentine cards... He got one from every girl!!! I got 3 from Lizzie, Miranda and... Beth. When I got the card from Lizzie I quickly opened it up and prayed that she wrote something like, "I love you Gordo and I always will..." But no! She wrote, "Gordo, you are such a great guy. Thanks for being my best friend. Love Lizzie..." Well at least it had 'love' in it. But you see, that's not enough. I need more than a lousy word!  
  
Oh, you're wondering what Miranda wrote to me... She wrote, "Hope we be friends forever! Love Miranda" That was so not a Valentines card! Well, Beth wrote, "We may not hang around each other everyday, but the moment I see you everyday at your locker, I melt away..." Great, I get a love card from a girl that I don't even know well! Oh, who cares about Beth, she's not important.  
  
Well let me tell you what I wrote in Lizzie's card, "You're like a sister to me. I've known you my whole life, but sometimes I even like you more than just a sister. Love Gordo." I thought that was good enough to give a clue to Lizzie that I like her but it didn't work. I even wdrew love hearts all around it!!! After she read my card, she just said thanks, hugged me and all of a sudden, she ran to Ethan to give her card to him.  
  
What a day. Next Valentines day, I'm going to be more serious and... Wait. Next time? It's more like next year! Great... More joy...  
  
Oh also I didn't give Lizzie the video yet. After I saw Lizzie face when she read my card, I didn't think it was a great time to give it to her. Well, I'll give it to her another time.  
  
Well, gotta go. G'night! 


	4. A different side of Lizzie p1

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so soon... I was busy and all. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'd try to make a chapter every week. Hope that's ok with you guys. Well hope you like the 4th chapter!!! xoxo  
  
Gordo comes back from hangin' out at the mall with Lizzie and Miranda. But he spent the day with mostly Lizzie. Gordo starts to write in his diary...  
  
Dear Diary, Today I had a GREAT time with Lizzie. And... Miranda. But most of the time, I spent the day with Lizzie.  
  
Well, this is what happened so far today.  
  
Today is Saturday so I went to the mall with 2 of my best friends, Lizzie and Miranda. We were having a great time until... We saw Ethan. You should've seen Lizzie and Miranda's faces! They were SO happy... But I wasn't...  
  
Ethan was a lone wolf at the mall so he asked Lizzie, Miranda and I to hang out with him. But I didn't feel like hanging out with Ethan at all. Besides, Lizzie and Miranda wouldn't even notice me even though if I were right next to them. They would be too busy talking to Ethan and stuff... I would rather go home. So I whispered in Lizzie's ear, "Go, have fun. This is a dream come true for you... And... most of the girls. Just go, have fun, I'll be fine." But for some reason, Lizzie gave me a funny look. It was the kind of look that she never gave me.  
  
Suddenly Lizzie turned to Miranda and said, "Why don't you go, I can hang out with Gordo for the rest of the day." But then Miranda said, "But... Come'on Lizzie. It's Ethan Craft!!! Who would refuse to hang out with Ethan??? Just ditch Gordo for today. ONLY today. Please?" "I can't just leave Gordo here! I mean WE can't just leave Gordo here. You go, I'll be fine." Said Lizzie.  
  
I was so shocked. Lizzie was refusing to hang out with Ethan. Whoa! How strange... Well at least she didn't ditch me for Ethan.  
  
Anyways Miranda went off with Ethan. (Do I have to mention the expression on her face?)  
  
Oh, that's my mom calling. I'd better go. Time to have dinner now. I'll write the rest tomorrow night.  
  
See ya! 


	5. A different side of Lizzie p2

This chapter continues from Gordo's Diary 4 [part 1] Enjoy!  
  
Gordo is doing is homework but then suddenly realizes that he had to continue writing in his diary about yesterday...  
  
Dear Diary, Sorry I stopped writing last night. I had to have dinner and do my homework. Well, continuing from last night's journal... Umm, where was I up to? Oh, yeah. Well here it goes. Oh also, nothing much happened today so I won't write anything from today. Ok, now, continuing...  
  
As soon as Miranda left, I turned to Lizzie and gave her a smile. The smile was meant that I was glad that she didn't leave with Miranda. Lizzie smiled back. I felt really weird because it was just Lizzie and I. It was really quite so I said, "Thanks for that. You know, the whole not-ditching-me thing." Lizzie gave me a smile and said, "Hey, that's what friends are for right?" "Well, Miranda didn't stay, so does that mean she isn't my friend?" Lizzie laughed. Then I said, "Just kidding." Then I laughed too.  
  
Lizzie and I walked to the smoothie shop and got ourselves a smoothie. I paid for Lizzie's smoothie. She DID stay with me instead of going off with Ethan. I still wasn't really sure why she didn't go off with Ethan... [Gordo breathes out loud]  
  
After we got our smoothies, we went to a table to drink. I still had lots of questions to ask her like, why she likes Ethan so much and why she doesn't notice that I like her when I'm around her 24/7?  
  
I began to ask her, "Lizzie, why do you like Ethan so much? I know that his hair looks nice and stuff but you gotta have a better reason than that..." Lizzie answered back, "He is cute, but dumb. But mostly, he is popular Gordo! Anyone would want to be his friend or even closer." I was still confused. Then I asked her, "If I was popular, would you like me? 'Cause that's why you like Ethan right?" Lizzie had a dull look her face. "Look Gordo, popularity is very important in a middle school life. Besides him being popular, I have many reasons why I like him. But Gordo, I like you more than Ethan but, in a friend way." I still didn't get her. What did that mean? And she didn't answer my question... "Anyways Lizzie, one more question. You seem to notice Ethan more than me. I mean, he's not even your friend and you notice him more than me. Is there something wrong with me? Lizzie, I've been your friend for a long time. And long as in LONG. But you still like him more than me."Lizzie had a guilty look on her face. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I thought. Lizzie looked at her smoothie for a while and then she replied, "Gordo, are you mad at me for not noticing you? Well, I notice you of course but..." I thought, but what? "But... Look would you rather notice a person who hangs around you 24/7 or someone who you don't even get to talk with? I'm sorry if you're trying say that I don't notice you. But I do notice you." Now I felt bad. Why did I have to say that?  
  
Next we walked around, went to shops and went to the movies. I would say that we had a really good time together and the time went past REALLY fast. I asked Lizzie to stay at my place and have dinner with me but by that time, Miranda was back so she asked if it was ok if she could spend some time with Miranda. I said, "Sure!" (Of course) Spending the whole day with Lizzie was enough for me. I walked to her house and at the end, I gave Lizzie a little kiss on the cheek and said, "Lizzie, today was one of the best days of my life. Hope we get to spend more time alone. NOT that I don't want Miranda to hang out with us." Lizzie smiled and laughed. "Yeah, today was fun. And I'm really sure that we could have fun as much as we did today another time. Thanks for walking with me home Gordo." I was melting... But I put myself together and said, "It's ok, I would walk you home any day. And thanks again for not leaving me behind." Lizzie smiled again. "No worries Gordo." She said. I smiled at her as she was smiling.  
  
We both said good night and I walked home in the dark.  
  
Yep, that's all of yesterday. I had a great time with Lizzie. Next time when 3 of us go to the mall, I hope Miranda walks off with Ethan again. Just kidding.  
  
Well gotta go for now. Talk to you tomorrow! 


	6. Lizzie's new boyfriend

Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating so soon. I was busy with other stuff. Please write a review and include whether you want me to continue Gordo's Diary with more stories OR whether I should stop Gordo's Diary. I would love to know your opinions. Please tell me ASAP. Thanks!!! Love, totallyduff  
  
[Gordo walks into his room. Not happier than usual. Today, he looked as if he lost his hacky sack or dropped his video camera and smashed it. Actually it was worse than that. It was because...]  
  
Dear Diary, Today is the WORST day of my life. I heard about Lizzie's new boyfriend. Well that's the rumor so far. This is what happened...  
  
I got to school as usual, except the only un-usual thing was that Lizzie wasn't at school. So I had to spend the whole day with Miranda.  
  
All I thought about at school was who Lizzie's new boyfriend was. Miranda asked me if I believe all this, the rumor about Lizzie's new boyfriend. I told her that I had no idea. Because so far, no-one had proof. Also they're probably just making it up while Lizzie's not here.  
  
BUT, I was wrong. Somebody had proof. Kate. Kate? Who was I kidding? Whoa... I can't believe I believed this entire thing about Lizzie's new boyfriend!  
  
But that wasn't the end. Kate had a picture! I saw the picture, and there she was! Lizzie! But I couldn't see the guy next to her. Now I felt really angry and sad. Lizzie has a boyfriend... Any sentence with the word, "Lizzie" and "boyfriend" made me upset.  
  
Miranda stared at me. Then she told me that she couldn't believe it. After that, she said that it was weird and it couldn't be true.  
  
I looked around me and I could see people trying to find out who the guy next to Lizzie on the photo was. I told Miranda that I didn't know if this rumor was wrong, but there was proof. Also Kate told everyone that Lizzie and the guy were awfully close to each other! Then Miranda suddenly shouted, "It's Kate! And we should never trust Kate!" Great... This just isn't my day.  
  
After school, I ran to my room and picked up the phone. I wanted to go over to Lizzie's place but I just wanted to check if she was home. I dialed Lizzie's number. But nobody picked up, so I rang Miranda. Miranda answered the phone. I told her that I tried to call Lizzie but she didn't pick up. We were both silent. Without Lizzie on the other line, we barely talked. About 5 minutes later, we hung up.  
  
I was getting worried. Maybe Lizzie went on a holiday without telling Miranda and me. Or, she's really sick and she's at the hospital at the moment. I wasn't just worried. I was upset as well! First she doesn't come to school, then she has a boyfriend, next she isn't picking up her phone. What was wrong with her?  
  
[Ring, ring, ring... Gordo picks up the phone. It was Miranda on the other line. A few minutes later, Gordo hung up.]  
  
That was just Miranda on the phone, wanting to know if Lizzie picked up the phone yet. I told her that I tried calling her a few times but she still didn't pick up.  
  
Anyways, back to my day. Where was I? Oh, yeah...  
  
If Lizzie isn't at school tomorrow, I'm going to her house and seeing her, I am really worried... Let's just see what happens tomorrow. Well, now I'm sad. I'm going to make a film for Lizzie JUST incase she does have a boyfriend.  
  
Gotta go. Catch ya later.  
  
[Gordo closes his diary and turns off his study lamp. Then he gets out his photo album and stares at a picture of Lizzie and him on it. Gordo sighs...] 


	7. The truth

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated Gordo's Diary in ages… Well here's Chapter 6 for Gordo's Diary. And I've also decided to do more chapters of Gordo's Diary until I find a good ending :o) Hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya xoxo

Gordo walks into his room and looks for his diary. But then he realized that he has lost it. He walks around his room searching for it, then he walks over to his bed and lifts up his blanket and then finds his diary which was placed under his pillow. And then he brings his diary over to his desk and starts to write…

Dear diary,

The rumor about Lizzie and her new boyfriend was still spreading around the school. Well this is what happened today…

In the morning, Miranda and I waited by Lizzie's locker just incase she'd come to school today, but she didn't. When the bell rang, we started to walk towards our English class until… we saw Lizzie! We at least thought it was Lizzie. So we ran to where we could see a crowd of people crowding her. Yes it was Lizzie! But people were crowding her and she looked confused. Of course Lizzie wouldn't know anything about the rumor because she wasn't even there when it started. Lizzie spotted Miranda and I so she started to wave at us and scream our names. Although Lizzie was in trouble, we couldn't do much about it 'cause there were so many people around her.

Soon, the teachers came out and wanted to know what all was happening. Well, our English teacher came out and told Miranda and I to go inside. Later on, while I was talking to Miranda, we saw Lizzie coming into the classroom. Our English teacher seated her next to Miranda.

I tried to tell Lizzie what was happening but as soon as I tried to pass a note to her, I got caught then the teacher sent me to the back of the class. But the thing was, the teacher knew something was going on because I usually don't get in trouble.

After English class was over, Lizzie and Miranda quickly ran to me. Lizzie asked what was going on and why is everyone thinking that she had a boyfriend. Miranda and I explained to her EVERYTHING that has been going on. Like, about her new boyfriend and how Kate has proof to it. I could tell that Lizzie was still confused. But just then the bell rang for next class so we couldn't talk much. Lizzie told me that she would write a letter for me to read about what happened yesterday. Then we walked off to class.

During Math, Lizzie passed me a letter. This is what the letter said…

Gordo,

Lots of things have been happening while I wasn't here for a day. Anyways, this is what happened while I wasn't at school yesterday.

I got up as usual but I realized that I had a headache and I didn't feel that good. So mom accepted it and let me stay at home. Unfortunately mom had to work even though it was her day off. She was really worried about what to do, until… Matt volunteered to stay home with me! I was complaining saying that I can't stay home with my bratty brother, but then mom told me that I either have to stay home with Matt or go to school. And I really didn't have enough strength to go to school so… I stayed home with Matt. But what I didn't really get was that she trusted Matt, I mean she didn't even let me babysit him before… So how can HE look after me?

Later on in the day, I felt a lot better so I decided to go to the mall to buy jewelry and other stuff to payback Matt. Matt had the worst time following me around as I checked out the shops. Oh and what happened to ruin more of my day, was seeing Kate. I saw her and her mom at the camera shop. So I just tried to ignore her, which worked.

Then I went straight home because mom was going to be home soon.

That was basically all of my day… I don't know how all these stupid rumors started, but they aren't true.

Well I'll talk to you after school.

Bye!

P.S. When I got home, I checked my answering machine and realized that you called. But why didn't you leave a message?

Lizzie

That was all it said on the letter, but one thing that she didn't explain was… So if she didn't have a new boyfriend, who was the guy in the photo?

At lunchtime, Miranda, Lizzie and I hurriedly walked over to Kate and asked if she still had the photo. Luckily she still had it. She showed us the picture and as she showed it to us Kate told us that Lizzie's new boyfriend was totally cute… Lizzie raised one of her eyebrows as she told Kate that, that wasn't her boyfriend… It was Matt! Kate turned red as she threw the photo on Lizzie's hand. We all laughed.

That was all the things that happened at school today.

I think a lot of things happened in such a short day. Lizzie, Miranda and I laughed all the way home shaking our heads thinking the rumor was just a stupid rumor.


End file.
